Dark Shinobi Tales Chapter 2
by Angie Thompson
Summary: ATTENTION: I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO DRAW A FANART FOR ONE OF MY OC/S. PM ME FOR DETAILS PLEAS EIF YOU WANT TO DO THIS. THIS ISS CHAPER 2 FOR MY STORY.


Chapter One:

"Hey Rogue, c'mere. I got a job for you" Jormungand shouted from upstairs.

For those of you who don't know, Jormungand is a friend of mine. I met him two years ago after having found my way to Jorrvaskr. I was 11 at the time, and am 13 now. I had no knowledge of where I came from or who my parents were. It's almost as if my memories had been wiped clean.

"Coming" I sighed out loud. What could that brute possibly want now? Ah well, I pondered to myself.

I placed my hand on the cool wooden railing and used it to pull myself gently up the stairs, skipping two at a time. I reached the top with a dulled thump and quickly scanned my surroundings before noticing my friend. He was sitting at a table with his girlfriend. They were both drinking mead. I smiled and a thought popped into my head, but it was gone just as quick as it came.

"Needed me for a job boss?" I asked Jormungand. "Yeah. It should be remotely easy for a warrior of your strength" he said. "Alright. Well, what is it?" I asked curiously. Jormungand pulled a map out in front of him and gestured a finger at a single mountain.

"That's it. Dreadmark cavern". "Sounds bright and cheerful don't ya think"? I replied back. This drew a snicker from a few other companions situated randomly in the room.

"There is a sword hidden in that cavern. It belonged to the first guildmaster. I want you to find it and retrieve it alone"

"Shouldn't be too hard. I'll have it back soon" I said before gently pushing the chair away from the feast table and standing up.

"There's one more thing. Be careful" Jormungand said as I walked over to my armor rack.

"I'll be fine" I replied back as I withdrew the armor from the rack and began strapping it on my arms, legs and my chest.

I stepped back, briefly admiring the armor before strapping a sword to my side and pushing the front door open from Jorrvaskr.

Ah, Whiterun. There's no place like it. The jewel of Skyrim. After a quick breath of fresh air that involved me stopping right outside the doors of Jorrvaskr, I began my descent down towards the north gate. Guards nodded at me and children ran past me as I walked by. When I reached the north gate, I was met by two guards. "Hail companion" they answered quickly. They opened the door for me and i stepped outside of Whiterun but not before wishing them a good day.

"Let's see" I thought to myself. I pulled my map out and located Dreadmark. Based on where I am now, the cavern was only a few hours from here. A walk couldn't hurt. I put the map back in my bag pack and exchanged it for an apple, which I began eating promptly while walking.

4 Hours Later

I had finally arrived at Dreadmark. What a cheery looking place this was. Skulls decorated the front of the cavern, as if warning about something. Never mind this. I have a mission to fulfill.

I pushed through the cavern entrance, only stopping to dispatch a few frostbite spiders along the way. Dreadmark was quite small honestly. After walking for five minutes, I saw light. I ran quickly up ahead and stopped with a sudden jolt. There it was. The guild-master's sword. Something didn't seem right so i casted a detect trap spell. There were only three traps and I disabled them without difficulty. Now, I was able to start walking towards the weapon. Just as I closed my fingers around the weapon, pain rippled through my body.

I screamed in pain and looked down horrified at my left shoulder. An Iron arrow protruded all the way through it. There was something green tipped on the end. Poison.

I grabbed the sword quickly, strapped it to my side, and ran like hell. The throbbing only got worse and on top of that, my shoulder was beginning to go numb. Despite it all, I kept going towards White Run. "Please let me make in time" I thought to myself.

4 Hours Later

I stumbled through the doors of White Run. The pain was even worse. Whispers of children and villagers rang out around me. I ignored them the best I could and kept running, until I ran through the door to Jorrvaskr.

I leaned heavily against the doorframe, sweating profusely and clutching my injured shoulder. "Oh no" Jormungand's girlfriend said. I then preceded to collapse against the floor. How ironic that it was a face plant.

Next thing I knew, I was lying on a table. I had blacked out for a few minutes. Nothing really new except for... Wait. Who the hell is that?

A Snow White elf stood a little ways off, talking to some companions members. "It's the only way she'll live. You have to trust me". "What the hell is going on"? I said weakly.

"Shot with uncurable poison. We don't have anything that can help you" "I... I see" I said quietly.

"However, all hope isn't lost. I brought something that will be of use" the elf said, while dragging something up beside me. "Whats that"? "A cryo-tube" "A what?" Replied back, thoroughly confused.

"A cryo-tube. You'll be sealed inside it and will wake up when technology has advanced." "Theres nothing else that can save me?" "Nope"

"I accept" I said, strongly and clearly. "Good choice" the elf replied back. "You there, place her in the tube while I make preparations" the elf said while pointing at Jormungand. "Ok" he said simply.

My friend picked me up and placed me gently in the tube. "We will not see each other again. Take this so that you may remember us when you wake up in the future" he said and handed me a sack.

"You've all been great friends. That is my greatest gift" I said and smiled. "Beginning preperations. Be still" the elf said while sliding the cryo-tube lid over me.

I pressed my hand to the surface of the glass on the tube, while watching the elf press some buttons on the side. On the corner of the tube, four numbers and five letters flashed. 1000 years. I had no time to say anything and was too tired to do anything except smile as I heard a hiss. Gas was flowing into the tube.

I felt my eyes closing and the last thing I did before everything turned black was shed a single tear while displaying a soft smile.


End file.
